The objective of the study is to test the hypothesis that worksite wellness programs can serve as methods of primary and secondary prevention of alcohol and other drug use. Two specific types of weIlness programs will be tested: (l) short-term wellness seminars, including seminars that examine use of alcohol and other drugs in relation to other lifestyle choices, as well as seminars focused on specific health risks and habits (smoking cessation, weight management, nutrition, exercise), and (2) individual wellness counseling focused on each employee's specific health risks, including attention to the individual's use of alcohol and other drugs. After initial wellness screening (including collection of self- report data on alcohol and other drug use and symptoms of stress), employees at two study sites (N=1,900 total) will be randomly allocated to the two conditions. Both locations will be rescreened after three years. This time period is chosen in preference to a shorter period, in order to measure long-term effects. Analysis will examine changes in quantity and frequency of alcohol use, in use of other types of drugs, and in the other health risks addressed by worksite wellness programs (high blood pressure, high cholesterol, excess weight, cigarette smoking, and inadequate exercise). Frequency and recency of contact with the weIlness program will be included as covariates along with study group assignment. In addition the study will famine whether employees who have made other health improvements are more likely to reduce alcohol and other drug consumption than employees who have not made such improvements, testing the hypothesis that wellness programs encourage people to substitute healthy behaviors for unhealthy ones.